User talk:Mcharshy
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Cars Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nerds page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sure will ill help out. I was editing this wiki but got bored from no one else editting. But now we got some people working on it so ill be working double time. achiement thing Acheivements would be cool, i'd like it would push me more to post more often Nifty Cleanratchet 18:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea Ive been starting to pick up my pace since the whole badge thing. And yea this gonna bee huge Nifty Cleanratchet 14:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Founder Yes i am a founder, been playing ever since the test track. Thats wherre i got my stripes. As soon as i get my laptop back from wherre its getting fixed i cans tart adding pics. Founder Yes i am a founder, been playing ever since the test track. Thats wherre i got my stripes. As soon as i get my laptop back from wherre its getting fixed i cans tart adding pics. Founder stuff Well thats cool i also hava choice between two rims and tiresbecause i was a founder, people always think im sponsored. :D Nifty Cleanratchet 12:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Hi there! If you like World of Cars Online you would love Club Penguin!Join here! Club Penguin Dodo8My talk page 13:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ok Ok.I would like this.But i don't know if i can visit the wiki this week.Im going with my class in a holiday.Also I'm not from USA.I accept,anyway.Dodo8My talk page 07:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, im back though Sorry 'bout my slight vacation. Schools been a hassle, and i have'nt really founnd time. But i'll push harder to help out Nifty Cleanratchet 11:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm Ranked 1 at edit points.I have 310 points. Can you give me admin powers? I will add more pages and i'l visit the wiki everyday! Please Dodo8My talk page 08:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha? Well...I don't know sorry.I've never had 'powers'.Can you teach me how to use it?Dodo8My talk page 09:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much! I won't dissapoint you!Dodo8My talk page 15:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Angry What you done? The twitter on main page should be twitter not youtube!You've ruined the template,now I need to copy it again from Club Penguin Wiki,but it seems they have tehnical problems! Also,are you Indian? Dodo8My talk page 15:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Well the Wiki has some script problems.I'm making good templates but the script is annoying the template will be too big on the page,or will be under letters of the article! Also I'm from Romania in Est Europe! How is your country?Dodo8My talk page 07:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Romania Well,as you said it's normal.Our roads aren't dirty but are broken,some of them have holes.It isn't really bad,but our President and other are crazy.I mean really crazy,no joke.They are the stupid mens I've ever seen! Our currency is Lei (Lions!).1 Euro means one 4,26 Leu (very expensive).Many peoples from comune (very very small citys,just houses,no buildings) are poor.I live in a town near Bucharest,our Country capital.We aren't poor but our house is small,but im not poor,my room actually look very well and is painted orange. One more thing.Never live in Romania.Also we have beautiful forests. Here is are some images: Our national Anthem: Original verses in Romanian Romania's national anthem has eleven verses. In vocal performances it is usually sang verses 1, 2, 4, and 11 (the official shortened vocal version, according to the law).